civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Japan (Tojo)
Japan led by Hideki TojoJFD's The Empire of Japan (Tojo) is a custom civilization by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Leugi, Regalman, Knightmare12, Danrell, whoward69, and Andreas Waldeloft. Overview: Japan Japan is an island nation located in East Asia. For centuries, Japanese culture and faith has flourished with much independence from foreign influence and today it remains fiercely unique. Since the assumption of imperial power over the feudal shogunates in the late 1800s by the Emperor Meiji, Japan has rapidly become a highly modern, prosperous, and powerful country. Tojo Hideki Tojo was the Prime Minister of Japan during the second world war. Responsible for the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbour, Tojo is considered to be a war criminal responsible for instigating the war between Japan and the United States. Although a capable military leader and a loyal imperialist, Tojo was sentenced to death by hanging following Japan's defeat and much of his legacy is today marred by his political reputation. In this mod, Tojo leads a militaristic-scientific Japan. He is deceptive, willing to wage war, and highly expansive. Dawn of Man Hideki Tojo, by the grace of His Imperial Majesty, Prime Minister to Japan and her empire, you stand at the charge of a burgeoning war machine. At the turn of the 20th century, the Empire of Japan had rapidly transformed into an industrial and military superpower, and she sought now an empire like those possessed in the West. Under your directive, Japan would wage war against her classical enemies in China and South-East Asia, seeking hegemony over the Pacific coast. This would culminate into a confrontation with the United states of America, and would ultimately lead to the empire's terrible loss and your terrible shame. Dutiful Tojo, the forces of Japan once again stand in obediance to the Chrysanthemum Throne. Though Japan's foes are many, her powers are great, and her desire for glory and honour supreme. Can you take charge and lead her Imperial forces once more? Can you build a civilisation that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '''"I am Hideki Tojo, Prime Minister to the Empire of Japan. You are entering a sacred territory, and I advise that you respect this." '''Defeat: "This brings to me great shame, and to the Empire of Japan great humiliation." Strategy: Japan led by Tojo is a military-science civilisation. Their unique ability allows them to gain extra science whenever they claim a new coast or ocean tile. Although possible to claim this via natural border expansion, Tojo gets the most out of his ability when capturing enemy cities - especially those with already well-established ocean borders. When playing as Tojo, you should bide your time before launching your military career - which coincides well with their two powerful, late-game unique units: the Yamato, a battleship effective vs cities, and the Zero, a fighter good for defense. Unique Attributes: Mod Support: Events & Decisions Modernise the Japanese Navy Knowing now that our prized isolation has been shattered, we have exposed our greatest shame: the weakness of our Imperial Navy and the vulnerability of our coasts. We should employ the most esteemed shipwrights from across the world to aide in the modernisation of our glorious navy. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Japan (Tojo) * Must have researched Industrialization * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 200 Culture * 350 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Gain the Steam Power technology * Receive two free Ironclads and two free sources of Coal Adopt the Kantai Kesssen The Decisive Battle Doctrine is a naval strategy that maintains that an enemy fleet should be dealt with swiftly and in one single, decisive battle. Although there are concerns amongst the Imperial Navy that Air power shall obsolete this strategy, it would nonetheless prove beneficial if it were to be adopted. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Japan (Tojo) * Must have entered the Modern Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Ranged Naval Units gain +1 Sight and +1 Range whilst stationed in a city Divided Military A plot concoted by members of the Imperial Army to overthrow the government has been uncovered and foiled. But the matter has proven divisive within the military. We must act to ensure that the army does not lose its solidarity, and that it remains fiercly united in service to the imperial throne. Option 1: '''We must execute the conspirators. There will be no tolerance of discord. * Lose your Capital's garrison '''Option 2: '''Throw money at the army! Better equipment will strengthen their hearts. * 20% chance that rebels will spawn near the Capital * Lose (25 * Number of Military Units) Gold * All current Military Land Units gain 5 XP '''Option 3: '''Perhaps political reforms are needed. * 40% chance that rebels will spawn near the Capital * Lose (25 * Number of Military Units) Gold * Gain a free Social Policy Note: This event cannot fire without a unit garrisoned in the capital. '''Emperor's Summon We have been summoned to the Imperial Palace at the behest of the Emperor, to discuss matters of state. We can only hope that the Emperor is pleased with our continued service to the empire and to the Emperor's family. Option 1: '''This is a tremendous honour. We cannot decline. * A Golden Age begins Note: With Piety & Prestige, this event cannot fire unless you have at least 200 Prestige. '''Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now eating your sushi and practicing your martial arts. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Notes and References